Dream
by Darkwolf131
Summary: My friend and I thought of this concept about a year ago...what if Ash woke up and found out that he had only been dreaming that he was on a quest to be a pokemon master? This was my first fanfic, please enjoy!
1. Ash awakens

Dream  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or any of the characters in it.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Ash wakes up to find a large, furry dog slobbering on his face. He then hears his mother calling him.  
  
Delia- Ash! Get dressed and come downstairs!  
  
His older sister, Domino, comes into his bedroom and opens the curtains, letting bright, glaring sunlight in.  
  
Domino- Time for school, squirt! Get dressed and get downstairs for breakfast!  
  
Domino then grabs the dog's collar and leads it downstairs.  
  
Ash- Wh...what happened?  
  
He looks around the room, dazed.  
  
Ash- Where's my pokemon? Why am I home? yelling WHAT'S DOMINO DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!  
  
Delia- calling up the stairs to him Get down here now!  
  
So Ash quickly gets dressed and goes downstairs.  
  
Delia- Good morning, honey.  
  
Ash- Mom, where's Misty? Where's Brock? Where are all the pokemon? And why is Domino here?  
  
Delia- a little annoyed Enough. You know as well as I do that Domino is your sister, Misty and Brock don't live here, and POKEMON DON'T EXIST!  
  
Domino- Yeah.  
  
Delia- to Domino Quiet, you.  
  
Ash- But these dreams I have...they're so...realistic.  
  
Domino- sarcastically Exactly. Dreams. That's what happens when the pictures in your head make pretend pictures when you go to sleep.  
  
Ash- Mo-om! Domino's teasing me!  
  
Delia- turning on the TV and watching the morning news It's 7:25, and both of you need to get to school.  
  
The newscaster on TV tells the latest headline, a young boy falling out of a plane while flying over the Safari Zone.  
  
Delia- mumbling That's terrible...irresponsible parents...calling to Domino and Ash Bye kids! Have fun at school!  
  
Domino- Yeah, sure Mom.  
  
Ash- bye 


	2. School!

Chapter 2  
  
On the way to school, Ash meets up with his friends, Misty and Brock.  
  
Misty- Hi Ash!  
  
Brock- What's up?  
  
Ash- Have you guys noticed that all the pokemon are missing?  
  
Brock- Oh no...  
  
Misty- Not this again...  
  
Ash- What?  
  
Misty- You know what. You've been having those dreams again, haven't you?  
  
Ash- What dreams?  
  
Brock- You know. Where instead of animals, you think there are monsters that battle called 'pokemon', and you think the three of us are on a never- ending journey to catch them.  
  
Ash- But...aren't we?  
  
Misty- No.  
  
Soon, the 3 kids arrive at school. Ash walks to his classroom and thinks about what people have said to him so far today. He is confused because nobody has heard of pokemon before.  
  
Miss Sabrina, Ash's teacher, walks into the classroom.  
  
Miss Sabrina- Good morning students!  
  
Students- Good morning!  
  
Ash is shocked to see that Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader, is his teacher! He looks to her desk and sees a porcelain doll.  
  
Ash- Sabrina! That possessed toy on your desk played bowling with my friends and I! It used us as the pins!  
  
The class giggles.  
  
Miss Sabrina- First of all, its Miss Sabrina to you. Second of all, I don't appreciate you calling my grandmother's antique doll a possessed toy!  
  
Ash- But it is!  
  
Miss Sabrina- Enough! Class, take out your phonics books.  
  
The class takes out their phonics workbooks, and they continue working for half an hour  
  
coming up next- art class! 


	3. Art Class

Chapter 3  
  
The class goes to art with Mr. Tracey, the art teacher.  
  
Mr. Tracey- Today I will show you kids how to draw turtles.  
  
Ash- You mean squirtles?  
  
Mr. Tracey- No, I mean turtles.  
  
Ash- Whatever. Anyway, how's it been as Professor Oak's assistant?  
  
Mr. Tracey- Who?  
  
Ash- Professor Oak. Remember, you left to become his assistant?  
  
Mr. Tracey puzzled - No, I've been an art teacher at this school for 3 years now. Do you mean Mr. Giovanni, the vice principal? I guess you could say that he's Principal Oak's assistant.  
  
Ash- Yeah...but...  
  
Some girl in the class- Can it, hat boy!  
  
Mr. Tracey- Thank you. Now let's continue with the lesson.  
  
The class learns to draw turtles, which Ash doesn't know about. He sits there, confused, as he draws the strange animal on the black board.  
  
Coming up next---Team Rocket! 


	4. Showdown on the Recess field

Chapter 4  
  
On the recess field, Ash swings slowly on the swingset, trying to make sense of the day so far. Suddenly, 2 people he knew all-too-well strode up to him.  
  
Jessie- Hey twerp! Give us your money!  
  
James- Or we'll beat you up!  
  
Ash- slyly oh, no motto today, guys?  
  
Jessie and James exchange confused expressions.  
  
Ash- You know, truth and love, stars above, does that ring a bell?  
  
James grabs Ash by the shirt collar.  
  
James- This isn't poetry class! Give us your lunch money now!  
  
A recess aide runs up to the scene. She looks a lot like the police officer in Ash's dream.  
  
Jenny the recess aide- WHOAH! You put him down right now!  
  
James drops Ash on the ground, and Jessie grabs Ash's wallet out of his coat pocket. They try to run off, but Jenny stops them.  
  
Jenny- Don't you dare move! You two, get to the office!  
  
Jessie and James reluctantly walk to the principal's office, giving Ash dirty looks as they walk. Jenny helps Ash up to his feet.  
  
Jenny- You, go to the nurse.  
  
Ash walks to Nurse Joy's office.  
  
Ash- Hi Nurse Joy!  
  
Nurse Joy- Hello. What seems to be the problem?  
  
Ash- Some mean bullies pushed me!  
  
Nurse Joy- I see. pokes his knee does this hurt?  
  
Ash- OW!  
  
Nurse Joy- Ice it. Hands Ash an ice pack   
  
They then hear Jenny's obnoxious voice ringing over the loudspeaker.  
  
Jenny- We have a situation here! Take that little abused victim to Principal Oak's office right now!  
  
So Nurse Joy and Ash go to the office, where Jessie, James and Jenny were waiting.  
  
next chapter- peer mediation! 


	5. Peer Mediation

Chapter 5  
  
Jenny- Hello, Ash! Welcome to Peer Mediation. Please tell Principal Oak about the horrific torture these two demonic delinquents put you through!  
  
Jessie raises her hand.  
  
Jenny- WHOAH! Did I tell you that you could raise your hand?!?!  
  
Oak- Let her speak.  
  
Jessie- Thank you. First of all, we are not demons, we are students with discipline problems. Second of all...  
  
Jenny- cuts Jessie off WHOAH! Did I say you could correct me?! NO! So don't correct me!!  
  
Domino walks in.  
  
Domino- Good afternoon! I said good afternoon because even though it's 11:59, if I said good morning you might eat breakfast!  
  
Oak- Domino, aren't you supposed to be in health class right now?  
  
Domino- Yes, but we were learning about Peer Mediation, and I figured I could learn more about it by becoming involved!  
  
James- Lamest excuse I ever heard.  
  
Jenny- WHOAH! Did I tell you that you could interrupt people?!?  
  
James- You interrupted Jessie.  
  
Jenny- WHOAH! I...  
  
Nurse Joy- cutting in Maybe I should go...  
  
Jenny- Don't interrupt! Now I know where the students learned it from!  
  
Nurse Joy leaves.  
  
Oak- Alright, that's enough yelling and interrupting. Jessie, James, please tell your side of the story.  
  
Jessie- Well,  
  
Domino- I'll speak for her!  
  
Jenny- This isn't and court case and you're not a lawyer!  
  
Oak- Jenny, let the students solve this. If Domino wants to be an attorney when she grows up, let her practice now.  
  
Jenny- folding her arms fine.  
  
Domino- Well, these poor, helpless students have no money, and no money means no lunch.  
  
Jenny- WHOAH! Ever hear of a lunch box?!  
  
Oak- No interrupting.  
  
Domino- Anyway, they both knew that the Ketchum family is very wealthy, so they politely asked Ash for some money.  
  
Jenny- OBJECTION!  
  
Oak- Like you said, this isn't a court case.  
  
Jenny- They SO didn't ask politely! Look at the marks on his neck!  
  
Oak looks as Ash's neck.  
  
Oak- Explain that, Domino.  
  
Domino- casually Soccer practice.  
  
Jenny- Oh, sure.  
  
Then they hear a voice from the hallway.  
  
Brock- Make way for the master mediator!  
  
Oak- Brock! Good, we need a real peer mediator.  
  
Brock- I know.  
  
Ash- Brock, Team Rocket tried to take my lunch money away!  
  
All- TEAM ROCKET?!?  
  
Ash- confused Oh wait... never mind... all the pokemon and things are gone.  
  
Brock- Now I know Ash's problem. It's those dreams.  
  
Oak- Ok, so here's the deal. Since Ash is a lunatic, he has to go to counseling.  
  
Ash- Alright. But first I need to go home and rest.  
  
Jenny- What about these two devils-I mean students?!  
  
Oak- Jessie, James, you two have detention later.  
  
Jessie- I've already got detention today.  
  
James- Same here.  
  
Oak- Tomorrow then.  
  
Jessie- I'm busy.  
  
James- Me too.  
  
Oak- Well then, never do it again.  
  
Jessie and James- Ok.  
  
Jessie and James leave the office.  
  
Jenny- Oak, you're way too nice.  
  
Oak- I know.  
  
Domino- Good Morning!  
  
Oak and Jenny- GO TO CLASS!!  
  
The End  
  
Like it? It's kinda old, but I dunno, I thought it was kinda funny. Please review!! 


End file.
